Cruise
by bestfriends4ever1
Summary: This is a John Tucker fanfic. Kate,Beth,Heather, and Carrie go on a cruise right after Scott and Kate break up cuz they are all tired of guys and guess who's on board with them? Read to find out.
1. Breakup

_

* * *

_

_DISCLAMIER: Bestfriends4ever1 does not own the John Tucker cast but we wish we owned John Tucker_

* * *

**Kate's POV**

I can't believe it Scott Tucker just broke up with me because he thought I was cheating on him. I don't believe it I wouldn't ever cheat on anyone and he thinks I was cheating on him I cried on Beth's shoulder while Heather and Carrie were on the phone yelling at him for being so stupid as to break up with me.

**Heather's POV**

"I can't believe that little weasel would break up with you like that I mean your probably the best thing that ever happened to him," I said out loud

I mean seriously he doesn't really have the looks like his brother or the basketball skills or the body or the…

But I was cut off because then

"Heather stop I think Kate is going through enough without you comparing the two Tuckers", yelled guess who but know it all Carrie

**Carrie's POV**

After I yelled at Heather I went back to conforting Kate because she was still crying.

**Beth's POV**

Man Scott is such a jerk I mean I wouldn't even dump her because I thought she was cheating on me with another guy just because they were hugging each other in the hall. The worst part was he had to bring up the whole hurting him _just_ like she had hurt John fiasco. I mean come on that was like over a year ago and now we're all seniors and stuff can't he just grow up and get over it.

**Kate's POV**

I don't know what's worst him breaking up with me or him reminding me about the whole breaking John's heart thing. Wow I'm just lucky I still have my real friends by me. And after that last thought and every thing I fell asleep, exhausted from crying.

* * *

_A/N more will be coming soon plz R&R_


	2. The Hard Rock

Guess wat? It's the second chapter and for my part, they're going to meet some disaster.

* * *

"You know what Kate, _we_ are going shopping _now. _Put some make up on and get out of your pajamas and let's go. C'mon girls, help her out," Heather exclaimed.

Kate with her worn out face didn't show any spirit but instead still sobbed and moped, looking out at the window of her room to see if Scott was driving by to even say 'hi' or say 'sorry'.

"Okay, Katie, I found this cute but cut-up t-shirt for you. Even though it's torn up, you could still pull it off. Umm, ooo…and there's this pair of oak green shorts that you love," Beth smiled.

"No, don't make her look like a slut Beth. That's your style," Carrie disagreed.

"Whatever girls. Here Kate put this on," Heather suggested. She threw a white t-shirt and a pair of torn out jeans on Kate's lap and Kate kept staring at the window.

"No! She likes this outfit better Heather! Shorts are more comfortable than that thing you threw at her!" Beth screamed.

"Well guess what? She'll pull it off anyways," Heather retorted.

While both girls were yelling and screaming at each other, Kate decided to go to sleep.

"Well, we could always ask Kate guys, I mean, she's the one, wearing the outfit out in public," Carrie decided.

"Kate?" all the girls turned around, facing a sleeping Kate.

"Kate? Kate wake up, we're going to the mall," Beth shook her.

"You're fave place?" Heather smiled.

"Umm… I think that's your fave place to hang," Carrie disagreed.

"Shut up Carrie, I don't want to fight right now."

"Whatever. C'mon Kate, mall!!" Beth screamed. "If she doesn't wake up, then I guess we're going to have to help her change."

"Mhm," Heather and Carrie nodded.

Carrie just helped her sap some clothes on and they drove over to the closest mall by her house.

**Heading into Hard Rock **

"After all this shopping, we finally get to eat!!" Beth exclaimed.

"Yeah, totally." Heather said, waking into the restaurant.

As they were walking in, they saw John sitting and drinking at the bar.

"John? Why are you here? Alone?" Kate said, speaking her first words since the fight between Scott. It was as if she had broke from her spell and seemed to be more happy and lively.

Heather POV

No way! Kate is like alive now, seeing my man candy.

"Hey, what's up? Kat-thy?" John said, getting up from his chair to lean on Kate's shoulder.

"Ewww. I think he's drunk Kate," Heather said, waving her hand trying to keep the stench away from her.

"Kate, you… know wat?...I still like … yo-uuu.. you knowww….I just stoppppedd… in school because .. I noticed… my brother liked you.." John was about to barf after saying that.

Beth POV

Don't say that, I want you but you can't want her!!John!!


End file.
